The Right One
by luv-girl
Summary: Susan’s cousin comes to work at County, and Carter starts to fall for her


Disclaimer: All these characters aren't mine, cause if they were mine I wouldn't be doing this (duh!)  
  
Spoilers: Probably some Season 7 and 8.  
  
Summary: Susan's cousin comes to work at County, and Carter starts to fall for her.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry if I write some words wrong, English isn't my native language. This is my first story, so pleeeeease, review; it isn't hard, just push the button.  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
Allison stepped out of the cab nervous. She passed through the ER automatic doors. She walked to the main desk and said to the desk clerk:  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for Dr. Susan Lewis"  
  
Randi looked up from her magazine.  
  
"She's coming right there" she said pointing to a blond woman coming down the hallway.  
  
"Susan!" Allison said running to Susan  
  
"Oh my god, Allison, what are you doing here?" Susan said giving Allison a big hug.  
  
"Um, well, I moved here to Chicago, and I got a job here, in this hospital as a 2nd year resident in this ER" She said almost jumping.  
  
"Wow, that's great, that means we're gonna be working together"  
  
"Yeah, isn't that exciting"  
  
"Yeah, so when are you starting?" Susan said walking to the lounge.  
  
"Well, my shift starts in..." Allison said looking at her watch "…one hour"  
  
"So, why don't we go to the lounge?" At that comment Allison nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were moving here?" Susan said pushing the door to the lounge.  
  
"I wanted to be a surprise, I wanted to see your funny face when I told you" She said entering to the lounge.  
  
"Well, that's so you" Susan said and notice that Carter was in there drinking some coffee.  
  
"Hey Carter"  
  
"Oh, hi Susan" Carter said noticing the woman standing next to her. She had brown hair to the shoulders and some beautiful brown eyes. She wasn't to tall, she was a little smaller than Susan, she looked like she had some 27 years old, for him, definitely, was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"Carter, I want you to meet my cousin and our new resident, Dr. Allison Lewis"  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, John Carter, Chief Resident" Carter said as he shook her hand.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Susan has told me a lot about you" 'Susan's right, he does look cute and nice' Allison thought.  
  
"She has, doesn't she?, I hope that she has told you good things"  
  
"Yeah, only and purely good things" Allison said remembering all the things that Susan told her about Carter: that he was sweet, nice, funny and a very good kisser.  
  
"Um, Dr. Weaver told me that we were going to have a new resident, but I never thought it could be someone from your family, Susan"  
  
"Believe me, I didn't even know that we were going to have a new resident, and plus that it was going to be Allison" Susan said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Well, when are you starting, Allison?" Carter asked.  
  
"Um, I'm starting in about an hour, hey, where can I leave my stuff?" She said smiling back at Carter.  
  
"Uh, this locker's empty, you can use this one" Susan said pointing at one locker, the one next to Carter's.  
  
"Listen, I'm on a break, do you wanna go get some coffee before your shift starts, so we can catch up on what's going on with us?" Susan said to Allison.  
  
"Sure" Allison answered still smiling " But Susan, when we return, can you show me around?"  
  
But before Susan could even open her mouth to answer Allison, Carter spoke  
  
"If you want, I can show you around, just come find me when you get back" Carter said.  
  
"Uh, ok" Allison said with a smile and with that she and Susan headed off to Doc Magoo's.  
  
They sat on a booth and after the waitress took their orders, Allison spoke first  
  
"I know that you've told me that this Carter was cute and funny, but I never thought it was this funny" She said smiling.  
  
"Am I sensing some attraction over here?" Susan said with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe" Allison said returning the smirk.  
  
"Oh, my god! You like Carter!" Susan burst out loud.  
  
"Shhhhh! His first impression was good, he's good looking, cute, funny… Oh my god! I do like him, and a lot!" Allison said exciting.  
  
"Well, I think he likes you too" Susan said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, sure Susan" Allison said giving her a "whatever" look.  
  
"Hey, I'm not kidding, didn't you see the way he looked and he just meet you and gave you one of his smiles, and he only does that when he likes someone, trust me, I've known him for a long time; and plus when you asked me if I could show you around, before I could say anything, he offered to give you the tour" Susan said as the waitress brought them their coffees.  
  
"Thanks" Susan said as she handed the waitress the money.  
  
"So, we better get going, so Carter can show you around" Susan said playfully.  
  
"Haha, very funny" Allison said as they walked to the ER. 


End file.
